


Denied

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spreader Bars, Sub Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny has a lesson to learn about control and obedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied

“I warned you,” Dean murmurs into his hear. “Don’t say I didn’t.” 

The squeeze to his cock is pain-spiked pleasure, causing him to tighten around the plug in his ass. Benny yelps at the increased vibration against his prostate, and the sound morphs into a sob as the cock ring chokes back the throb of near-orgasm. 

“Cher, please,” Benny groans, hips thrusting in a helpless gesture as Dean pulls away. 

“Ah, ah, ah. No talking, until you’re ready to admit what you did, until you apologize.” 

Quick, stinging slaps land on each of his thighs. Spread wide by the bar between Benny’s feet, hands bound tightly above him, there’s no way to shield the sensitive flesh. Little cries escape his throat at each blow, and he can feel the way his skin heats up. One of Dean’s hand slides up his thigh after the last slap, fondling tight, aching balls, then tapping them with his finger tips. 

“All you had to do was wait, you know,” Dean says in an offhanded way, ignoring the sounds Benny makes as he toys with his sack. “You wouldn’t be so tight and full right now. I bet these hurt, huh?” 

“And then there’s this -” - pressure, the plug rocking into and over his prostate, and Benny blushes to realize he’s  _whimpering_  -  “- nice and snug in that tight little ass. Think it’d be enough to make you come, without that ring, Benny?” 

A spank lands across the plug, tearing a despairing wail out of the vampire as pleasure spikes, but never peaks. His suspended body sways slightly as he vainly seeks to escape the vibration in his ass, the painful swell of his cock and balls. Dean allows him to struggle for a moment, eyeing him until Benny settles. 

“I - m’sorry, Dean,” he manages faintly. 

“What was that?” Dean cocks his head, giving the impression that he’s listening intently. 

“M’sorry!” Benny bursts out. “I. . . I came without permission, touched myself when ya told me to wait -” He’s embarrassed to realize there are tears pricking his eyes, and he clenches them shut to will back building wetness. 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” 

The room is quiet for a few moments, and then there are hands cupping his face. Damp gets wiped away by gentle fingers and Benny finally opens his eyes. 

“Thank you, Benny.” 

Dean circles around him, switching off the plug and carefully drawing it out. It thunks into the waiting pan on the table behind them. Benny’s gut clenches when Dean reappears in front of him, ice pack in his hand. 

“Take a breath.” Benny draws in deep, shuddering on the exhale and moaning as the cold is pressed against his cock. Dean holds it steady until Benny’s softened entirely. The cock ring gets drawn off and tucked into the front pocket of Dean’s shirt. 

“You can have the cage or you can keep your hands off.” 

The cage would almost be better, Benny thinks. No way to come unless Dean takes it off, no way to touch himself - 

“I won’t touch,” he says solemnly, and Dean nods in acknowledgment. 

Cuffs get unlocked, the spreader bar drawn from between his legs, and the chains lowered enough for Dean to free his wrists. Benny’s checked thoroughly for bruises, although his lover would have to try much harder to truly injure him. 

“Dress,” Dean orders, nodding toward a pile of clothes on a nearby chair. He waits patiently as Benny slips into soft sweats and and tee, then leads him back to their room. Dean flicks on the TV, searching out a rerun of Dr. Sexy and settling back on the bed. His legs are spread in clear invitation, and Benny doesn’t hesitate to take the offer. 

Cradled against Dean’s chest, its easier to ignore the low pulse of lust that still runs through him. Strong arms wrap around him and Dean leans in to brush a kiss along his cheek. 

“You okay?” 

“Yes, Dean,” Benny offers clearly, and the last of the tension in his lover melts away. He snuggles back into the embrace with a sigh and tries to focus on the perplexing behaviors of the doctors on the screen. 


End file.
